


Le livre des choses perdues

by Dilly



Series: The book of lost things [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Depression, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/M, Family, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Het and Slash, M/M, Romance, Sack of Doriath, Vinyamar
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de courts textes sur le Silmarillion. Beren/Lúthien, Maedhros/Fingon, fils de Fëanor, Sauron, etc.<br/>Ch.11 : Nevrast (Turgon/Elenwë)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le golfe de la Lune

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The book of lost things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/932088) by [Dilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly)



> Vous pouvez aussi lire ces drabbles et ficlets, cette fois classés dans l'ordre chronologique, à cette adresse :  
> http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/archive/home/viewseries.php?seriesid=82

**Titre :**  Le Golfe de la lune

**Rating :**  G

**Nombre de mots :**  106

 

* * *

Quand la mer se retire, les calmes habitants du pays de Lindon voient parfois d'étranges ruines apparaître. Leur cœur alors s'emplit de désir et de tristesse.

Il y eut un grand royaume, dit-on, pays de tous les contes. Des princes elfes aux heaumes ornés de plumes rouges y faisaient la guerre. De pâles chevaliers noirs y sont morts, contemplant leur reflet maudit dans de profonds fleuves où miroitait l'or.

Aux pêcheurs avides d'histoires humaines et elfiques, ce pays semble plus véridique que leurs propres cités : landes où bêtes et choses sont douées de paroles, où les grandes œuvres finissent toujours par se teinter de sang.


	2. La ville en liesse

 

 

**Titre :**  La ville en liesse

**Personnages :** Beren/Luthien, Maglor, Maedhros/Fingon

**Date/lieu :** Himring, quelques années avant Nirnaeth Arnoediad.

**Rating :**  PG

**Nombre de mots :**  258

 

* * *

La petite marionnette aux longs cheveux noirs et à la robe bleue semblait la quintessence des Sindar et des Noldor, et elle dansait sur la scène de bois, sous le regard des enfants elfes émerveillés.

« Ce qu'éprouvait Beren pour Luthien, ce n'était pas de l'amour… »

Ce matin, des guirlandes de fleurs avaient été posées sur les murs glacés de la forteresse, des lumières perpétuelles sur le bord des meurtrières, face à la plaine, et l'espace d'une journée, l'on avait oublié la guerre...

« Ce qu'éprouvait Beren pour Luthien, ce n'était pas de l'amour. »

Maglor faisait vibrer sa lyre aux sons de son corps de rhapsode, et toute l'assistance pouvait sentir, dans sa poitrine, son ventre et sous sa peau, la joie de la victoire, et de l'espoir.

« Ce qu'éprouvait Beren pour Luthien, ce n'était pas de l'amour… »

Toutes les aventures étaient représentées avec grâce et fantaisie par le maître marionnettiste. La petite Luthien était maintenant face à la poupée de Beren, et ils semblaient de par leur couleur de cheveux différentes, noir et miel, se compléter comme les deux moitiés du monde et de la vie. Nul conflit familial n'aurait pu les séparer, nulle montagne et nulle prison. Luthien comme un oiseau s'échappait du Thangorodrim, et Beren à sa suite le bras en sang.

« Ce qu'éprouvait Beren pour Luthien, ce n'était pas de l'amour… », répéta Maglor. « C'était le Destin lui-même qui avait ouvert son cœur, l'avait guidé hors de la mort jusqu'au Soleil. »

Non loin de lui, sous le dais de la haute tribune, le roi aux cheveux roux avait caché son visage dans un pan de son manteau, sanglotant en silence.

 


	3. Le triomphe d'Annatar

**Titre :**  Le triomphe d'Annatar

**Personnages :**  Sauron/Annatar, Celebrimbor (le forgeron des anneaux de pouvoir, hors anneau unique)

**Rating :**  PG-13

**Nombre de mots :**  456

 

* * *

C'était comme si l'ancienne clarté de son corps s'était inversée. Tout était terne. De part et d'autre de son visage et sous lui, ses cheveux longs, d'un noir sans reflet, semblaient maintenant un reposoir d'étoffe, comme pour un marcheur épuisé qui s'est couché sous les arbres car il ne peut poursuivre plus loin.

Mais ils faisaient paraître son visage encore plus mince, occupant les tranches de ses joues émaciées. Visage devenu minuscule sur un corps grand, puissant et musculeux. Ongles courts signant l'orfèvre. Cheveux à moitié tailladés par les Orcs – quelle importance maintenant, ils étaient juste du crin sur du vieux cuir ! Celebrimbor n'était plus là depuis cinq heures… Car les elfes et les hommes ne différent pas en cela : quand ils meurent, ils ne restent plus d'eux sur Endor qu'une statue épaisse, grise, un simulacre d'eux-mêmes, qui ne leur ressemble que comme un moulage coulé à partir de l'empreinte du vrai modèle.

Et tandis qu'il regardait ce cadavre déposé sur une table par ses lieutenants humains, le cadavre du plus grand créateur de cet âge parmi les Hauts-Elfes, auprès duquel il s'était trouvé pendant quatre-cent ans, comme compagnon de guilde et ami… Cet être de grande beauté, de passions fortes et de savoir profond toujours s'accroissant – cet être qu'il avait conquis, trompé, vaincu puis brisé par la torture… Annatar fut saisi par un sentiment qui n'était pas l'ivresse de la victoire. Celui-là, il l'avait connu quand, il y a un peu plus d'un an de cela, Seigneur lumineux de ses troupes, aussi noble et terrible qu'un Vala, il avait désarmé, devant les portes de Khazad-Dûm, le fils de Curufin.

Mais à présent, il n'avait plus que cette pitoyable dépouille, inapte à lui inspirer le moindre respect – et les Anneaux Elfiques cachés, hors de portée. Alors, le vide qui demeurait en lui, et qui était comme une flamme noire au fond de son esprit, se répandit dans son âme toute entière à la manière d'un incendie brutal, le submergeant totalement, et lui causant une douleur si atroce, insoutenable, qu'il poussa un cri terrifiant qui fut entendu jusqu'aux salles de la Moria. Et dans ces moments, qui ne cessaient que le temps de ses conquêtes et machinations, il ne pouvait même plus s'adresser à son Ancien Maître, retenu au-delà des limites du monde.

A la fin, le corps de l'elfe fut donné aux Orcs pour qu'ils le hissent sur un poteau et en fassent la bannière de leur armée. Ils aimaient humilier ce qu'ils ne possédaient pas, et se délectaient de faire naître l'horreur et l'effroi sur les visages des soldats de Gil-Galaad. Quant à Sauron, qui n'était plus que courroux et plaie, il tourna son regard vers l'Ouest, d'où viendraient les renforts de Nùmenor.

 


	4. Les dépossédés

**Titre :**  Les dépossédés

**Rating :**  PG-13

**Nombre de mots :**  543

Juste un dialogue qui se déroule après le sauvetage de Maedhros par Fingon, et que j'aurais aimé lire dans le canon (avantages et désavantages du Silmarillion, on se contente de nous donner les très grandes lignes pour presque tout). Alors j'ai essayé d'imaginer ce qui aurait pu se dire...

 

* * *

« Fingon est comme un frère pour Nelyo » expliqua Maglor. « Ils ont grandi ensemble. Ils ont le même tempérament. »

« Et il en a oublié qu'il avait de véritables frères ! », s'exclama Celegorm. « Maglor, va lui dire, toi ! Qu'il abandonne le trône, très bien – il n'est peut-être plus en état de quoi que ce soit après tout. Mais qu'il te le dérobe, qu'il nous le dérobe à tous, pour le mettre dans les mains de ce demi-Vanya...»

Maglor ne répondit pas.

« Il est d'accord avec lui, bien sûr », dit calmement Curufin. « Il a toujours été d'accord avec lui. Que dirait Père... »

« Père nous a fait massacrer les nôtres, nous a fait abandonner ceux de notre race. Voudrais-tu marcher sur ses traces à nouveau ? Veux-tu aller égorger ton oncle dans son lit ? »

« Cette conversation ne nous mènera à rien », gronda Caranthir. « Il faut démettre Nelyo de sa charge pour invalider sa décision, et tout de suite. »

« Seul moi ai le pouvoir de le démettre », répliqua Maglor. « Mais à son retour, j'ai accepté qu'il reprenne sa couronne. »

« Rien n'est écrit », opposa Curufin.

Maglor eut un sourire presque cruel.

« Rien n'est écrit, mais toute la cour en est témoin. »

Les encriers et les parchemins de Curufin tombèrent à la renverse ; c'était Celegorm qui venait de se lever brutalement, et il envoya sa chaise se briser contre le pan de falaise près duquel avait été tendues leurs tentes.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire...! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils soient parvenus à faire ça...! Tu ne devrais pas rejeter la voix de ton père, Maglor, car combien de fois ne nous a-t-il pas mis en garde contre la malice des fils d'Indis ! Fingon a toujours été un ambitieux, un comédien qui cache ses intentions derrière de mielleux actes de façade. »

Le chasseur brandissait le poing en direction de son aîné, qui pâlit devant sa folie.

« Ne comprends-tu pas, Celegorm ? », murmura alors le barde. « Le roi des Noldor doit être  _bon_. »

« Donc, si je suis ton raisonnement, nous ne le sommes pas assez ? », ironisa Curufin. « Et ni toi, ni lui. »

« Vierge des Eldar ! Morgoth t'a mutilé toi aussi », accusa Caranthir.

Celegorm éclata d'un rire froid. Mais Maglor ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Puisque vous êtes si plein d'ardeur », dit-il alors, « que n'êtes-vous allés traverser Ard-Galen, explorer les cavernes de Morgoth, escalader le Thangorodrim, seul, pour aller délivrer votre frère en proie aux pires tourments ? Plutôt que de rester dans vos camps à vous quereller comme de jeunes fileuses désoeuvrées et sans courage ! »

« L'aventure d'un fou, vouée à l'échec », déclara Curufin. « Seule la chance a permis qu'il ne perde la vie dans cette expédition. Une chance sur laquelle aucun de nous ne pouvait s'engager.»

Mais le visage de Celegorm s'était fâné, car ancien disciple d'Oromë, il était dévoré par le remord de n'avoir pas tenté de sauver son frère aîné. Il quitta la tente, siffla sa meute, et monta sur le premier cheval qu'il trouva.


	5. La fièvre

**Title :**  La fièvre

**Characters :**  Maedhros et Fingon

**Rating :**  G

**Word count :**  400

La scène se déroule juste après la délivrance de Maedhros de son supplice sur le Thangorodrim.

 

* * *

Dans les derniers moments de ce long voyage sombre, quand il sembla s'être définitivement déplacé dans le lieu solaire et doux, une musique se fit entendre à nouveau. Parmi les différentes voix qu'il entendit, étrangères ou fraternelles, il en fut une qu'il distinguait plus nettement, et qui fut à la fin la plus régulière. De longues voyelles avec des inflexions mineures, une voix musicale et calme comme le bruissement d'une cithare.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla enfin, il se trouvait dans une couche faite de draps molletonnés, et le soleil bougeait à travers les toiles brodées qui étaient au-dessus de lui. Mais surtout, à sa gauche, sous les ombres et taches mouvantes, était assis Fingon le Brave, plus net que lors de sa délivrance, si réel. Pendant des années, Maedhros n'avait vu que des orcs et des choses bien plus terribles... Rien ne lui parut alors plus beau que le visage de son ami, ce visage qu'il avait jadis connu par coeur, mais qui brillait encore de la lumière d'Aman, tandis que la sienne était perdue. Un visage fait de traits droits et purs, radieux aussi, mais de la seule noblesse de son âme.

Des ténèbres dont il venait tout juste de se hisser, Maedhros tendit le bras gauche, attiré par cette lumière. Il ne put atteindre que la main et le poignet de Fingon, qui étaient extraordinairement chauds.

« Je t'aime... »

Ce n'était pas Maedhros qui avait dit cela. La phrase avait seulement glissé hors de lui, comme une feuille qui se détache d'un arbre, car la fatigue et les circonstances avaient privé son corps de ses rênes.

Et le son en était trop faible pour qu'il fût entendu.


	6. Thus thou should die

**Titre :**  Thus thou should die **  
**

 **Personnages :** Maedhros, Dior Eluchil

 **Rating :**  PG-13

 **Nombre de mots :**  153

* * *

 

Elle ressemblait à de la crème contre le miroitement froid de sa lame… Le demi-elfe avait beau être père de trois enfants, il était jeune, très jeune. Et la peau blanche et rebondie de son visage était encore tendre, comme celle d’une femme - sans doute ressemblait-il à sa mère, pensa Maedhros.  
  
« Tu trembles », mentit Maedhros.  
  
« Je n’ai pas peur de la mort », répliqua Eluchil. « J’irai aux Cavernes de Mandos, où je retrouverai ma chère Nimloth. Mais vous, qui êtes couvert du sang des innocents, l’Eternel Néant sera votre demeure. »  
  
Les yeux du grand Maedhros se voilèrent. Celegorm, Caranthir et Curufin étaient morts. Lui n’avait pas voulu de cette attaque - et voici que ceux qui en avaient été les instigateurs n’étaient plus. Alors, ce fut comme une ombre étrange qui s’abattit sur son âme, et la lame étoilée trancha la gorge du jeune roi de Doriath.


	7. Double héritage

**Titre :**  Double héritage

 **Rating :**  PG

 **Nombre de mots :**  115

* * *

Doué en diplomatie et manipulation, Nelyafinwë tient à la fois de son père et de sa mère.  
  
De sa mère : la volonté et le goût de comprendre les êtres, de les accorder, unir. De son père : l’aisance à commander et le charisme du chef.  
  
Au centre de sa “tribu”, Fëanor se tient droit, les Silmarils sur son front, ses yeux brillant comme aucun regard des Eldar n’a jamais brillé ; leur pupille s’est rétrécie jusqu’à n’être plus qu’un point noir ; tandis qu’à sa gauche, et en retrait derrière lui, celle de son fils aîné s’agrandit, s’ouvrant jusqu’à ne plus laisser qu’un mince liseré de gris acier sur le bord de son oeil.

 


	8. La rencontre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une rencontre inattendue pendant le Sac de Doriath.

**Titre :**  La rencontre

 **Rating :**  PG-13

 **Nombre de mots :**  123

* * *

« Vite, va-t'en ! », s'exclame Maedhros.

Elle ne peut l'appeler que « Maedhros ». Ce n'est plus Maitimo, ou Nelyo, son cher cousin grand comme un arbre sage, plus âgé qu'Arafinwë son père, et riant quand il la prenait sur ses épaules. Ce n'est plus l'aîné au calme sourire, son front d'héritier ceint par un cercle de cuivre... Ce n'est même plus le survivant tentant de maintenir d'une unique main le quadrige violent de ses frères. 

C'est un inconnu, couvert de sang rouge. La lame dégouttant encore.

« Va-t'en ! », répète-t-il.

  
De l'autre côté de la salle, Galadriel, toute en armure, l'épée tendue en un geste mal assuré, est restée pétrifiée quelques secondes, en le voyant passer la porte. 

Elle s'enfuit.


	9. La dernière nuit

**Titre :**  La dernière nuit

 **Rating :**  PG

 **Nombre de mots :**  104

 

* * *

 

 

Les cheveux de Morwen, tenue dans ses bras, étaient ondulés comme la mer, noirs comme la nuit. Et Morwen elle-même était sévère et fière comme la mer, profonde et sombre comme la nuit.

Ils étaient étendus dans le grand lit de chêne de leur manoir, dans l’obscurité, et il serrait la femme silencieuse contre sa poitrine large.

Húrin était joyeux et blond comme le soleil sur la crête des blés, fort et solide comme les montagnes.

Mais les yeux de Morwen luisaient fixement dans le noir, comme deux fanaux que l’espoir n’arrive pas à toucher.

 

Demain, à l’aube, le petit-fils d’Hador partirait pour la grande victoire à venir.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : le “mor” celtique signifie “mer” en breton et gallois, “noir” dans la langue des Sindar.


	10. Délivrance

Ecrit pour l’[arbre à drabbles](http://drakys.dreamwidth.org/437113.html) de [ **drakys**](http://drakys.livejournal.com/). 

 

Maedhros se mord violemment les joues, tandis que Fingon essaye de défaire, à coups de dague, le monstrueux bracelet de métal noir qui emprisonne son poignet déjà à vif. Il ne ferme pas les yeux pour calmer la douleur, mais fixe le profil résolu de son cousin, sur lequel brillent des restes de larmes.  
  
« Pardonne-moi », dit Fingon d’une voix à peine audible, étranglée. « Je vais y arriver, je vais te sortir de là Maitimo. Je vais te ramener avec moi. »  
  
 _Non, laisse-moi ici_ , veut dire Maedhros sans y parvenir. _Ou tue-moi. Mets fin à cette douleur et libère-moi._  
  
 _De mourir en regardant ton visage empli de bonté, j’oublierai la laideur de ce monde…_

 

 


	11. Nevrast

**Titre:**  Nevrast

 **Personnages/pairings :**  Turgon/Elenwë

 **Rating:**  PG

 **Nombre de mots :**  102

 **Remarques :** Ecrit pour ma bingocard Gondolin sur Tumblr... La scène se passe en Nevrast, peu avant la construction de [Vinyamar](http://tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Vinyamar). 

 

* * *

 

La nuit précédente, la neige s'était mêlée au sel, recouvrant le sable d'une fine croûte poussiéreuse qui craquait sous ses bottes. L'air du nord ouest, descendant en rafales douces, était humide et froid, comme chargé de neige invisible.  
  
Ici, le monde semblait voilé. L'horizon du Belegaer avait disparu, absorbé par la brume violette.  
  
L'elfe respira profondément. Il ne savait pas encore si il pouvait aimer cette odeur d'algues rancies, ces roches lisses semblant couvertes de longs cheveux verts, et les cris des oiseaux blancs, qui appelaient au départ, alors que lui ne désirait voyager nulle part – alors que lui ne désirait plus rien.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tout feedback est le bienvenu !


End file.
